Smile for Me
by xXDeathKittenXx
Summary: Kukai has been distant from Utau. What is he planning? Read to find out! Kutau Songfic. Rated T for some cursing.


**I'm back! Now I know the debate was over but the winner is…..KUTAU! Amuto, Tadamu, and Rimahiko lose but I'm already planning a Rimahiko story. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs I ever use.**

 **General POV**

Kukai… what happened to you? You seem to be so distant. Utau thinks as she begins to write lyrics as she thinks about Kukai. She reads them and runs off to show Sanjo-san.

 **Kukai POV**

Alright I'm gonna do it. I look at the amethyst ring with a silver band. It has elegant curls and twists surrounding the bright gem. I'll finally propose. I thought to myself.

 **General POV**

"I now present, the one, the only, Hoshina Utau!" The announcer says into the mic as the crowd goes wild. Utau had made sure Kukai got the VIP tickets she had given him. She scans the crowd and spots him smiling the smile she loved the most. She smiles back softly. " Okay minna! I wrote a new song! I've named it Smile! This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, whom I love very much to the ends of the earth, Souma Kukai." Utau announced. The crowd slowly turns to look at Kukai. The boys in the room have a dark aura around them while the girls have hearts in their eyes. Kukai sweatdrops. The music starts and the crowd and Kukai turn back to Utau, and she sings. 

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _Oh, oh_

 _But you don't really give a shit_

 _You go with it, go with it, go with it._

 _'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

 _Yo-u said "Hey,_

 _What's your name?"_

 _It took one look_

 _And now we're not the same_

 _Yeah you said "Hey."_

 _And since that day_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And you're the one to blame_

 _(Yeah)_

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _Last night I blacked out I think_

 _What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

 _I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

 _I woke up with a new tattoo_

 _Your name was on me and my name was on you_

 _I would do it all over again_

 _Yo-u said "Hey,_

 _What's your name?"_

 _It took one look_

 _And now we're not the same_

 _Yeah you said "Hey."_

 _And since that day_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And you're the one to blame_

 _(Yeah)_

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _(Yeah)_

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I smi-i-ile_

The crowd is silent and so is Kukai. The crowd goes wild as Kukai begins to push his way through the crowd and onto the stage. Utau turns to him, tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. Kukai kisses her with all the passion he has in his whole body. The crowd goes silent as Kukai breaks the kiss and grabs the mic. "This song was dedicated to me and I'm so happy because it means a lot to me because of that I must asks you this Utau." He takes the ring box out of his pocket and goes down in one knee. "Kukai?" Utau whispered as tears slowly blur her vision. Kukai had kept the ring in his pocket throughout the whole concert.

 **Flashback**

 **General POV**

"Kukai?" Utau called out as she looked for Kukai. "Ah. There you are. I have a ticket for you to come see my concert today. You better be there." She said as she walked off. Kukai sweat dropped as he thought, This is my chance. I should probably get dressed now… Quickly he went to his room and changed his clothes and left but not before pocketing the ring and its box.

End of Flashback

"Hoshina Utau I've loved you ever since Amu introduced us together. It was like love at first sight. I loved everything about you. Your hair, your eyes and how they sparkle, your personality and how it can be hot and fierce yet so kind and loving, but most of all I love your rare smiles and I wouldn't give up anything in the world just to see your smile for the rest of my life. So Utau, will you marry me?" Kukai asked as he popped out the ring. Tears slowly fell down Utah's face as she looked at the ring and then at Kukai and whispered, " Yes. Yes I will." Kukai smiles the most beautiful smile Utau had ever seen as Kukai slips the ring onto her ring finger and kisses her. The whole crowd screams in celebration to the newly engaged couple as Kukai and Utau blush and face the crowd. "Dang. I totally forgot about them." Kukai tells Utau as she nods and gazes at thee crowd. "I love you, Kukai." "Love you too."

Meanwhile…

Amu and Ikuto are sitting in the living room watching Utau's concert. Ikuto was drinking his milk until he heard Kukai pop the question. He abruptly spits out the milk as Amu giggles at the beautiful scene. "Souma." Says Ikuto as a dark aura surrounds him. " I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 **THE END**

 **So? Did ya like it? PLZ R &R!**

 **Ikuto: Have any of you seen Soccer boy?**

 **Amu: No. Why?**

 **Ikuto: Oh don't worry about it. *too innocent***

 **Amu: O.O**

 **Death(Me): Oh, I saw them go into a closet. Why ya askin?**

 **Ikuto: *dark aura* I have business with him.**

 **Death: Sure sure. I have to warn you though. *murderous aura* If you try to pull them apart I will never make an Amuto ever again. *innocently* And no catnip either.**

 **Ikuto: *sulks in a corner crying silently***

 **Death: PLZ leave a review on what Shugo Chara couple I should do next! It could be any of the shippings in the anime like:**

 **Tadamu (Tadase/Amu)**

 **Amuto (Amu/Ikuto)**

 **Kukamu (Kukai/Amu)**

 **Rimahiko (Rima/Nagi)**

 **Ikutau (Ikuto/Utau)**

 **Kaimu (Kairi/Amu)**

 **Leave a review! Also, PLZ check out the Amuto tribute. It uses the same song I used in the story! It can be found on YouTube!**


End file.
